


Patronus, Coffee

by SM_Sungirl312



Series: Pluto's Thestral [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Harry, Co-workers, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SM_Sungirl312/pseuds/SM_Sungirl312
Summary: Harry really enjoyed his job at The Pluto's Thestral Coffee and Tea Shop. That was until Draco Malfoy started to become a regular.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest Fic I have ever written it's supposed to be a oneshot but I maxed out the characters I hope you enjoy it! I worked really hard on it.

Draco wasn't a huge fan of coffee. But he was a huge fan of quiet. So when one of his friends had suggested a wizard friendly Cafe in the muggle world. Where mostly no one would recognize him, that had him on board.  
But unfortunately when he got there he was recognized almost instantly and by the annoying great Harry Potter no less. Draco sighed glaring at Potter from the other side of the counter. Harry had the same olive skin, green eyes, circular specticals and dark curly brown hair and who could forget, he had the same lighting bolt scar. Harry was also wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a dark purple appron with the cafés name and logo in the middle of Harry's chest. Harry made a grunting sound with his throat drawing Draco's attention from Harry's appearance to Harry himself doing his job. 

"Is there something I can get for you Malfoy" Harry asked with his usual dose of slightly annoyed sass. Draco Rolled his eye "Yes Potter you can" Draco paused looking at the menu. Draco had a puzzled look on his face trying to understand all the lingo "do you need any help reading the menu" Harry said smirking smugly at Draco. Draco scoffed at him "No, I don't I'd like a uh" Harry continued to look at him arms crossed "yes". Draco scanned the board for words that looked familiar to him "A cinnamon peppermint latte" he blurted out. Harry was trying not to laugh at the flustered Draco who's ears were turning red. "Alright then that'll be four Sickles please" Draco handed over the currency with no problem wanting to get this exchange over with. Harry put the coins in a special compartment within the register. "I'll have it made in just a moment feel free to find a seat but first I'll need to know what your Patronus is, that is, if you know" Draco inhaled puffing out his chest "of course I know what my Patronus is". Harry arched a brow waiting for Draco to tell him "Well" Draco's ears were inflamed. Harry set his elbow on the counter and set his hand on it "ya know if you don't have one it's fine right, I mean not all of my students were ever able to form one" Harry paused smiling at Draco "and I never taught you". The redness spread from Draco's ears to his cheeks "I know what it is Potter" Draco looked at his shoes "it's just it's a" Draco mumbled the rest. "A what" Harry leaned closer "a f-mumble mumble" Harry leaned back "I still can't hear you". Draco let out a small groan "it's a ferret" Draco said slightly louder "What was that" Harry turned his head showing his ear. "I said it's a ferret" Draco said at much more normal tone, now slight whisper still present in his voice. Harry continuing to mess with him said "I'm sorry one more time" Draco puffed out his chest "I said it's a ferret!" he exclaimed very loud this time face and ears turning as red as a Weasly's hair. Harry let a out a chuckle earning him a sharp glare "alright then ferret is" Harry added something to the ticket still laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and stalked off to the back corner of the shop where there were the least amount of people. Harry took the ticket still smiling to himself. 

He turned to see Miri leaning on the counter next to him "Who was that" she wiggled her eyebrows Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh "just someone from school" Miri smirked at him " did all the boys who went to your school look like that" Miri glanced in Malfoy's direction. "Miri" Harry sighed "how much older then me are you" Winter who was as alway listening in on conversations shouted at him from the coffee grinders "You should know better then to ask a women that Potter". She said his last name with much more sillyness and comradery then Malfoy ever had. "Why don't you mind your own business Wint" Miri yelled back slightly looking in her direction. 

Miri was the oldest of all the workers here and Winter had worked there for a long time aswell despite her age (which wasn't much older then Harry) so they had this sister like banter between them. "I'm just saying" Miri glanced in Draco's direction "he's pretty cute" Harry handed her the ticket "why don't you serve him then" Miri joked being offended but pinned the little ticket to a clip " your still getting this one" she said as she walked off. 

Harry would get to it in a minute he had no problem letting Malfoy wait a little bit. He went to stand back in front of the register but Leo grabbed his arm "My turn" he said stopping him "Harry looked up at the clock "Leo you do realize he doesn't really have a schedule right" Harry tried to remind him. Leo was the newest of their staff and preferred to be behind the counter. It was no secret that he had been crushing hard on one of the regular customers. Which had subjected him to some teasing from the two who Harry had just interacted with. "Come on Harry I got feeling today just go wash a table or something" Leo pushed out his bottom lip and pouted with his eyes. Harry sighed "fine, but if he comes in later you are not shoving me" he glared at him "understand" "gotcha" Leo grinned like an elf. His pointy ears and loose curly hair really didn't help with that. Harry let Leo have the register since he didn't have any real reason to fight for it. Ron and Hermione wouldn't show up until later and Luna already worked there even if it wasn't her shift right now. 

Harry wet a washcloth and wiped down the table that had just been used near the front of the store, and sure enough. The kid that Leo had been crushing on waltzed right through the door. Harry shook his head 'how In the world Leo' Harry finished wiping the table and washed his hands behind the counter. 

Draco had waited long enough. He got a cup from the rack sliding past Winter "What'll it be this time" she asked glancing at the ticket. "A, ferret" she looked at Harry eyebrows furrowed bright blue eyes questioning him. "Yes a ferret" he turned the cup over "don't mind me asking, but why" he began grinding beans.

They asked him a lot of questions. 

He thought that was slightly rude since he never asked them any questions. Like why Winter's eyes litteraly glowed sometimes, for example a great question. "It's just a little joke" he said nonchalantly "well" she leaned over the counter "looks more like a cat to me". "What" he turned to look at her stopping the grinder "why" she shrugged " I dunno, cats kinda act like that" "like what" he questioned. "All wound up like that" he looked at her straight in the eyes "Winter, Finnick is the friendliest cat I have ever met" he said mentioning her brother's cat who he knew would be by later to pick her up. She squinted her already squinted eyes at him "Finnick isn't normal" she leaned back further away from him "also, not all cats are the same I personally have had many a frigid cats." Well good for you " he said pouring the coffee" Seriously though "she said" don't humiliate him, he likes you ". He turned to her with a light laugh" Wint I swear if you and Miri set me up one more time " she raised her hands in defense " I'm not actually the one who does that and you know it, that is a hundred percent her " she pointed at him he rolled his laughing "fine I'll do a cat now lete get back to work" he turned to go and get the cream. "Gotcha" she said eyes flashing returning to her station. 

As he was making the cat out of the cream Leo had grabbed a bag of beans from the back.   
He was shortly stopped by Miri "Hey what do you have that for" she put her hand on his shoulder stopping him from going forward any. He held up the bag "it's what he asked for" Miri wasn't buying it "mhmm what exactly did he order" she placed the back of her wrist on her hips the back of her hair just barely missing her fingertips. " He asked for the blackest most sugarless coffee we had, so" he held up the bag. Miri furrowed her eyebrows sympathetically "Well that would definitely be that" she sighed "what is it" Harry asked unaware "It's a coffee called Death Wish" Miri said taking the bag from Leo and turning it around. The bag had a skull on it! Who puts a skull on coffee beans. 'Actually Harry could think of a few'. "And" He asked  
"well, it's the strongest coffee in the US, and we're not putting anything in it" she glanced over to the Italian kid who had sat in the back across from Draco.   
'Oh right Draco' Harry had almost forgot. "Well I have to go deliver this before he tells his father so" Harry nodded for them to let him through. They did and he made his way over.

He walked over to were Malfoy was sitting and set the cup on the table. Draco looked at the foam and then looked back up at Harry. " What is it" He snapped "it's a latte" Harry stated "what you ordered" Draco rolled his eyes but it was more like his whole head rolled "no I mean what's this" he pointed at the cat in the cream "Oh that" Harry said very sarcastically. "It's a cat" he says " a ragdoll if you want me to be exact" Harry said to him rather bored "b-but you said that you" Draco sputtered. Harry grinned at him smugly "You didn't actually think I was going to put a Ferret in it did you" Draco's ears once again went red "Shut up Potter" Draco crossed his arms and looked away from him. Harry put his hands on the table and leaned forward "What's wrong Malfoy, don't have something mean to say" Draco refused to look at him ears still inflamed "why are you so bloody close". Harry blinked for a moment 'he didn't think they where that close' he re observed where they were and the distance between them 'he was right, he was still just a little under a foot away from him'. "Don't be such a baby Malfoy, I'm just talking to you" Harry said with a slightly annoyed tone.   
Draco could smell Harry's cologne and it mixed really well with smell of the shop. Harry was staring at him with his beautiful green eyes rather intently even if it was just annoyance. Draco was blushing a lot and was trying very hard not to show it.  
Luckily for him the person who had sat at the table across from him began coughing quite a bit. Harry turned away from and faced the other Barista remembering what Miri had said about the coffee beans earlier "You didn't actually give that to him did you" the Italian boy looked at the Barista with pointy ears. "It's what he ordered" the pointy eared boy defended himself. Harry quirked an eyebrow "The customer isn't always right Valdez" he said a little louder to make his point putting his hand on his hip. Valdez, ' I guess his name was' scoffed "You don't think I know that" Harry motioned to the Italian who was despite hacking it up a few minutes was still attempting to drink whatever was in his cup eyes closed. Valdez walked over to a table closer to the front and picked up a pinkish red drink. He made quite the effort of showing it to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Draco "If he ends up killing him with that I am not covering for him" Harry says to himself. Draco inhaled calming himself trying to get the blood to drain from his face while Harry was distracted. He managed to be mostly successful with his efforts his face still had a light tent to it and his ears had completely turned to their normal hue. "Hey Potter" He said bringing Harry's attention back to him trying to gain control of their conversation. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your post or whatever it's called instead of standing over here bothering me" He nodded his head in the direction of the counter. Harry rolled his eyes "Worry about yourself Malfoy, it's done you some good before" Harry said with malice in his voice . Draco puffed out his chest acting offended. Because well, he kinda was. Draco rose from his seat slightly, leveling himself with Harry "No, why should I, after all " he sneered "your the one who started bothering me and not the other way around". He paused looking Harry up and down "As if I'd waste my time with you". Harry continued to glare at him. Draco didn't know what he was doing, not really. He obviously knew he was arguing with Potter for no reason like they always had.   
But Draco had been trying very hard to change his habits . Hell that was the whole reason he'd come here in the first place . Not to trade insults with The Great Harry Potter. But to go to a place where he hopefully wouldn't be recognized. He was trying to meet new people and tryout new environments. It was honestly quite a step for him considering.   
But here he was, from the first few minutes of him appearing in the shop he'd been recognized . Here he was again arguing with Harry Potter over absolutely nothing, and it was so, so easy . Almost like second nature to the both of them. Draco was getting frustrated and for once not because of Harry or his Father. Harry continued to glare at him '' Waste your time on me, Malfoy your lucky you have time and aren't locked up in cell right now, anf after everything that's happened you'd think you'd have learned to keep your nose out of other people's business and not to follow them around any more ''. Draco's face was once again reddening this time out of anger ''And you can keep your, opinions to yourself Potter'' he spat head butting him. Harry pulled away instantly, he touched his head where Draco had smacked him ''Git'' he exclaimed . Draco smirked at him smugly also touching his forehead ''Same to you Potter''. Harry Clenched his fist resisting the urge to punch Malfoy in his oddly perfect teeth. Harry let out an exaggerated sigh '' Why are you even here '' Harry crossed his arms '' did you find out I worked somewhere in the muggle world and track me down so you could torture me ''. Malfoy scoffed ''Don't flatter yourself Potter, I didn't even know you worked here'' Malfoy sat back in his chair crossing his arms and right leg . ''mhmm, sure'' Harry nodded not believing him for a minute. '' Trust me, if I'd known you worked here I would have gone somewhere else'' Malfoy turned his head away from Harry refusing to look at him . Harry rolled his eyes once again '' I still don't understand what your problem is'' Harry said trying to insult him. Draco snapped back at him '' Excuse me but if I remember correctly you had a problem with me '' . Harry put his hands on the table leaning over Malfoy once more '' Well it appears my judgment wasn't misplaced'' Harry looks him up and down.

Draco really wanted to end this argument. He let out exasperated huff ''Well regardless what our qualms are Potter '' He looked at him remaining seated ''I am your customer and you are not providing me with the best of services'' He was hoping his very mild threat would bring this all to an end. Or at the very least a subject change . ''You can't be serious Malfoy '' Harry asked sounding bored ''Of course I'm being serious Potter'' Draco lifted his coffee cup to Harry before taking a sip deviously smiling. Harry narrowed his eyes at him "You are very childish" "maybe" Draco replied "but you're the one arguing with me, a childish man". Harry gritted his teeth 'he could not hex a customer in any way' he had to remind himself. 'Hang on " he noted "since when have you been so good at this" Harry questioned eyebrows furrowed. Draco looked at him like he was an idiot "Have you really forgotten all those years of school together Potter" Draco answered bluntly. "No" Harry responded slightly defensively "why does any of that matter" Harry shook his head confused. "Honestly Potter you really are an idiot" Draco rolled his eyes taking drink of his coffee. Harry flared his nostrils "I have a name you know" "did you, I never noticed" Draco replied. Harry was getting increasingly more annoyed as their conversation continued. "Yes and If you wouldn't mind I'd prefer it if you'd use it" He hissed at him. "I think I can manage that" Draco leaned forward placing his forehead on Harry's who had been protruding on his personal space for a while now "Harry, Potter". Draco's ears where most certainly set a blaze at this very moment and he was thanking the gods that Harry couldn't see them. Harry inhaled slowly grinding his teeth together. 'He was so close. Maybe he shouldn't have messed with Malfoy about distance earlier' Harry thought to himself heat spreading up his back. "Happy now" Malfoy taunted, Harry swallowed trying to respond gazing into Malfoy's blue eyes.  
Winter must have stalked over from behind the counter. Because at that moment he could hear her stern voice raised loudly at him "Will you two Please get back to work" she directed at him and Leo who had been talking to the Italian at the other table. She had been loud enough to be heard in the front of the store. Harry knew this because after Winter had yelled at them he could hear Miri shouting back something about "Young love" and "Let them be". Winter's hands were on her hips elbows jutting out to make herself look bigger then her small size." What's that you said about minding your own business " she yelled back eyes glancing in the direction of the counter. A split second later she was stalking over to Harry and smacked him over the head In way that would make Snape jealous. "You should know better" she said the least bit apologetic before turning to reprimand Leo. Malfoy let out a burst of genuine laughter "Glad you find it so funny" Harry crossed his arms. Leo said something about an "Angry Girl" before Winter turned back to Harry and yanked on his ear pulling him out of his seat keeping him in her hold. 'He'd defeated the worst wizard who'd had ever lived at the age of 17 but he couldn't escape the grasp of a women who was a few years older' he thought to himself a bit embarrassed. "Hurry up Leo" she said sounding exasperated before dragging him out of the area not releasing his ear until they were completely back behind the counter. "Ow" he said rubbing his ear "that really hurt" he looked at his hand. "It should have" she said arms crossed "what was that for anyway" he asked touching the back if his head. "Does she really need a reason" Miri asked from the counter "Oy Miri, no" Winter said to Miri waving her away. "Hey away from the counter" Miri stood up and stared at Winter blankly "I can stand here if I want ya'know". "She does kinda run this place" Harry interjected taking Miri's side on behalf that she hadn't knocked him upside his head a moment ago. Winter sighed "Alright, fine with me" she raised her hands "It's not my fault if she does something stupid". Miri flicked her off "And I'm leaving to go check on something, over there" Harry pointed in the of direction the kitchen and booked it.   
He walked quickly into the kitchen and began checking the stove and ovens. He noticed that they're were only a few minutes left on the timer for the oven. Harry began looking for some ovenmits to get whatever was in there out without burning himself. He could technically use magic but even if this place was "wizard friendly" not all employees were Wizards, or at least he was pretty sure of that. You could also see some of the kitchen from the main seating area so he really didn't want to risk it. He walked back out to the front and he saw Malfoy move from the corner and up to the Loft that was in the back and took up about half of the second floor. "Do ethier of you two know where the ovenmits are" Harry asked his two other fellow employees "I'll get it" Winter hollered to him over the sound of the machines and shoved passed him. "Man my station will ya" she said moving further Into the back. That Harry was more comfortable with doing. He didn't really like working in the kitchen. Despite the fact that he was able to cook and bake quite well and did rather enjoy it when he was cooking for himself. He did not like working In the kitchen here. It was always hot in there because the vent was broken and no one had tried to fix it yet. Miri was the only one who really stayed back there. Leo had come back by now and was now talking to Miri at counter. While Harry was just chilling at the brewing station waiting for a customer to come In and place an order.   
Harry glanced up at the loft area where Draco was sitting. He had chosen a seat where he could peer out over most of the store and several different areas good see him. His posture was perfect and he was reading a book about something. If Harry hadn't known him to be such a git, he would if said he looked rather nice. 

They're was a loud yell that was heard coming from the kitchen and Draco watched as Harry turned to go take investigate the situation. Draco rolled his eyes from his perch simply thinking 'What a Gryffindor' to himself. He actually did feel kinda bad for their heated conversation earlier. 'He was trying to be better dammit' he cursed to himself. He took a sip of his coffee. It was a bit sweet for his liking, next time he'd tell them no cinnamon. 'If he came back' he thought to himself a little disappointed. 'Potter working here might complicate things if today was anything to go on' he sighed resting his chin on his fist pondering. 'How could he be subtlety nicer. Better yet how could he do something nice here without Potter thinking it was just for show'. Then it hit him. 

Draco drank the last of his coffee in one gulp and ran down the stairs. He slowed himself down when he got to the bottom. He walked over to the counter slowly smiling slightly at the Barista with the pointy ears from earlier. "Excuse me" Draco said politely the boy behind the counter straightened up nervously "yes" he replied. Draco was beginning to feel a bit nervous . Like a million tiny eyes were glaring at him. He leaned closer to the Barista behind the counter . ''Does this place have tip jars for individual employees '' Draco asked . The barista looked slightly surprised '' Umm yes, why'' he asked. Draco glared at him unimpressed ''To leave a tip obviously'' He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. ''Kinda'' Valdez answered ''I'd have to go get it though, typically the person at the register takes care of them and I don't really put them out'' He explained to him. '' If it isn't to much trouble'' Draco flashed a small teeth filled smile trying to entice him. ''No I don't mind , do you want me to get all of them out or'' he trailed off, Draco got the point . He leaned closer ears reddening once more '' The Barista with the green eyes '' Draco described still very anxious about his act of kindness or the fact that he was overly familiar with Potter . Even if it was a rivalry. He had been picked on profusely when he was younger. The barista smiled at him, almost smirking before he retreated from register and headed to the back.

Harry was helping Miri in the kitchen. He had originally been helping Winter her hand that she had burned trying to pull a tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven... With her bare hand . It hadn't taken long for Miri to also come and check after the register had been acquired by Leo. She had shooed him away saying ''Winter should know well about dealing with burns by now'' before dragging him away to help her make something in the sink. Turns out she just wanted help washing produce . That and of course she was a gossip. ''So'' she smiled ''how'd it go with the pretty blonde school friend '' she nudged Harry . '' Friends really a strong word '' he replied shaking a bunch of blue blueberries in a strainer . '' Well I still say there was chemistry '' she said moving the blueberries to the refrigerator for later. Leo walked by them heading to the Locker room in the back. '' More like a chemical fire '' He shook his head rolling his eyes at her. ''So sparks will most definitely fly'' she giggled wiggling her eyebrows at him. '' Please stop'' He glared at her ''I'm begging you'' his voiced dripped with sarcasm . '' Alright fine '' she rolled her eyes playfully at him. ''Can I just say that's it honestly a little creepy how much you obsess over our love lives '' he said to her thinking of all the other times she had gushed over one of them flirting with a customer . ''Oh pish posh '' she waved him off. Leo walked by again with something in his hand returning to the register where Draco had been waiting arms still crossed . Leo set the jar on the table ''Here you go'' he set the jar on the counter in front of Draco. Draco picked it up for a moment and looked it over. It was painted red and gold like a scarf at the top around the rim. On the bottom there was a sticker of a lion wearing round glasses . It also had the symbol of The Deathly Hallows tied to it . He set the jar back down ''Of course he'd decorate it full of Gryffindor pride'' he chuckled to himself thinking out loud. Draco pulled four galleons out of his wallet and dropped them in the jar ''Thank you'' he said giving the Barista a small smile . Draco straightened the collar of his shirt and walked out the door of the coffee shop. Hoping he'd, in some way taken a step forward.

30 minutes later Harry had finally been able to shake Miri and was now standing at the brewer. The Customer that Leo had a crush on walked out of the back corner and over to Harry's counter. He wasn't overly tall so he had to stand on his tip toes to really make conversation with Harry. Harry tried to pull himself up on top of the high counter like Winter often did when she was bored. He failed . Miserably . Thankfully the kid didn't laugh at him ''Hello'' he said '' hi '' Harry replied . ''Can you do something for me'' The boy asked stoically ''I'm guessing you don't want me to make you a skeleton cat out of foam'' he joked . The boy shuffled uneasily at his comment '' No'' he growled. ''It's something else'' he looked slightly uncomfortable ''well'' Harry pressed. The boy reached into the pocket of his aviator jacket and pulled out a piece of paper . He handed it to Harry a slight blush forming on his face ''Give this to Leo, at the end of his'' he quickly added a ''please'' obviously uncomfortable . Harry looked at the paper leaving it unopened and slipped it into his apron's pocket '' Don't worry, I got you'' he smiled at him. The boy nodded at him and walked off. Winter walked out of the kitchen and noticed she had a ticket clipped to her special spot specifically for tea. She was always insistent on making the tea orders. Since Harry had been busy talking to the Italian he hadn't seen the new customer come in and sit down. He hadn't even seen her order. ''Who in the world actually orders pomegranate in their tea'' Winter said in disbelief looking at her ticket .''Well it seems like a better combination then coffee'' Harry offered '' both are a terrible idea'' she replied grabbing the container of green tea. 

After her there weren't that many more customers outside of the few regulars and some people from a theater who stopped by.  
Harry was wiping down the tables of the Cafe. It was almost time for the shift change. Which meant the last customer of their day should be arriving shortly. The bell on the door rang announcing said customers arrival. He walked over to the high counter avoiding the register all together. Winter yelled that she would be "Calling it a night" before making her two last drinks of the night and went to sit down with her brother. Harry had finished wiping down the tables and returned behind the counter. He was going to head to the locker rooms having finished for the night. When he heard Leo yell "Oy Potter wait" Harry flinched but stopped walking turning to look at him. "You need to put this back " Leo said drowsly handing him his tip jar that had apparently been put out. "Thanks" Harry said taking it from him. Harry remembered the piece of paper that was in his pocket meant to be given to Leo. "Oh and before I forget" Harry said reaching into his pocket pulling out the paper "the Italian kid left this for you" he handed the paper to Leo and walked off. 

He ended up passing by Luna as he walked through the kitchen and into the locker room. 

She was probably turning up for her shift. He'd need to remember to say hello to her before he went home.   
She was actually the person who told him about this place. He'd of had no idea it existed otherwise. 

Harry stepped into the locker room and emptied out the contents of the jar into his hand. There were several American muggle dollars and coins. Four wizard coins clanked into his hand. Four galleons to be exact. Harry stared at them confused 'Who put them there' he thought. It was very possible that they had, had a magical customer today and he simply didn't catch it but he could have sworn in was just the regulars today. Ron and Hermione often stopped by but if it was then they didn't say hi to him. Which made that idea highly unlikely. Harry was still very puzzled but decided to put the money away so it wouldn't get lost or stolen. 

Harry's first thought was to check the front of the store for anyone he recognized. He didn't see anyone.

Harry walked over to the counter where Luna was standing. "Hello Harry" she said in her soft voice. "Hello Luna" he replied "how are you". "I'm good" she responded with a small smile on her face. "What's troubling you Harry" she asked quizzically. Harry was slightly shocked by her ability to read him like that; though honestly he really shouldn't be considering she'd always done it in the past without fail. He just simply shrugged "Oh don't worry about it Luna, I just a bothersome customer". She looked slightly relieved "Oh, well then, don't let it bother you Harry, they don't matter they don't matter at all" She Smiled at him. "Thanks Luna I'll remember that" he laughed quietly. "So what's bothering you then" he nodded at her he had also sensed that she seemed a little off tonight. "Oh" she sighed "nothing really" she paused talking slowly "I've just been having problems with my roommate lately". Harry's eyebrows furrowed "What's going on" he asked becoming concerned remembering how she was picked on in school. "Oh its quite alright Harry you don't need to worry about me" she tries to reassure him. It really didn't assure him. "She just invited her boyfriend over without letting me know" Luna stared off again "She was quite mad when I walked into the living room without warning" Luna explained. "That's not your fault though Luna" Harry was getting slightly upset. "I know that Harry, I don't really think ithier of us are to blame" she nodded to Harry showing that she wasn't bothered, and she really wasn't. But Luna had been having continuous problems with her current roommate and they had always been rather petty issues.   
Harry looked down at his feet for a moment "Well I hope everything's alright then Luna" he smiled at her sympathetically. "Oh yes everything's fine, Goodnight Harry, I hope all that's bothering you turns out okay too" she cocked her head to one side and stared blankly at him. It was Luna's way of giving him a comforting smile when she didn't feel like it. Harry had always had an odd connection with Luna, one that he was quite thankful for. He smiled at her and walked off. 

He walked back into the locker room to find Leo, who was picking up his clothes off the floor having just changed. Harry pulled the galleons out of his pocket "Hey Valdez" Leo turned to look at him "you didn't happen to see who put these In there did you" he asked holding out his hand. "Ron and Hermione didn't stop by did they" he continued wondering if maybe he'd been busy and they on a hurry so he didn't catch them. "Uh no" Leo grabbed his tool belt out of his locker "it was that guy with the white hair" he began very carefully looping his belt. Harry was very confused he cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrow before asking " Are you sure". "Ya, I'm sure" Leo said buckling his tool belt together "he had me go get it" Leo recalled. Harry must have had some kind of more obviously troubled look on his face because Leo was looking at him rather worried. "Is something wrong" he asked. Harry bit his bottom lip thinking intently "Hmm, uh no" he looked at the shimmering coins in his hand "Just surprising, have a Goodnight" he waved at Leo as he left through back door while Harry went to his Locker.

Harry turned over the coins in his hand. He was checking for hexes and jinxes that Malfoy might have enchanted them with. He was remembering the coins that Hermione had enchanted in fifth year for their DA meetings. Merlin he hoped these things weren't going to make him brake out in hives. But as he continued to inspect the coins more and more he began to realize that the coins were perfectly fine and safe. Oddly enough that did not help his moo, In fact: It actually made it worse. 'Why had Malfoy made Leo go and put out his jar if he wasn't going to try and hex him' he thought to himself. He looked at the coins once again 'Four Galleons, Jesus' he thought once more rather suprised 'that's a bit much'. He yawned beginning to become drowsy. He reminded himself he needed to change his clothes before he met Ron and Hermione. Who currently had the car they all shared.  
Harry opened his locker and put his appron on the hook inside it. He then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on a plain black t-shirt. Hermione got onto him a lot about needing to get some new clothes. Harry couldn't really argue with her he had been wearing the same shirts since his last year at school. He pulled on his flannel wearing it like a jacket and began changing into his red sneakers.   
He grabbed his messenger bag out of his locker and closed the door. 

Despite the fact that the shop had been designed for them to leave and enter out the back door when they began and ended each shift; a great number of them changed and walked back to the front through the kitchen defeating the point. Harry passed by Luna and ordered himself a drink before he had to leave. "What can I put on it" Luna asked Harry smiling faintly. Harry was not the only one who did latte art in the store. Mind you they all technically knew how to make a leaf and simple variations of that. Harry and Luna were the only ones who decided to do the bizarre stuff. "Doesn't matter Luna, do what ever you like" he yawned. 

It didn't take Luna very long to make it for him. He hardly had anytime to get comfortable in a seat before she was calling him up to the counter. He thanked Luna and orderd a chocolate chip muffin and left the store. He walked quietly for around the city for several minutes just wondering around until his phone rang. "Hello" he answered "Oi hi, mate" he could hear Ron from the other end " where exactly are you at" Ron asked. "I'm at the park" Harry replied "is Hermione with you" he asked wanting to ask her about Malfoy. "No not currently, why" Ron answered "nevermind, don't worry about mate I'll see you in a minute" Harry said hanging up the phone.

It took Ron a mere five minutes to find Harry in the park. From there he drove then home to the apartment the three of them shared.  
It wasn't a very fancy place. It was rather far from it actually. It was quite small for a three bedroom apartment and even though they could easily just magic it up a bit. Hermione had made them all agree not to. Harry was quite tired from work that day. More then usual at least. So he told Ron Goodnight and went to his room.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a panic attack in it I don't know if my writing would trigger you if you're sensitive but just in case here's the disclaimer

His head was still spinning from earlier. Why had Draco Malfoy made Leo get his tip jar and put four Galleons in it. Galleons were worth quite a lot. Harry was very confused, and now that he was thinking about it. "Why'd he come to the shop? He had no reason to. During all their years at school together he'd never once seen Malfoy drink coffee" Harry recalled in his head. 'Yes but you didn't exactly spend a lot of time with him did you' his thoughts argued with eachother. Harry's thoughts bounced around like this for a few more minutes until. He ethier finally cared to little or got to exhausted and just fell asleep. 

The next day Harry got up early to turn into work. He walked into the small kitchen of the apartment and found Ron and Hermione kissing on the counter. "Morning" he said passing by them "don't mind me just trying to some breakfast" be shoved past over to the fridge. The two of them broken apart and red faced. Harry grabbed a carton of eggs out of the fridge and walked over to the stove. Grabbing a skillet along the way. He sat the skillet on the eye and turned it on. He cracked two eggs and let them cook. "Hey Ron could you hand me that spatula behind Hermione please" he asked continuing to embarrass his best friends. "Eh sure" Ron replied handing it to him "thanks mate" Harry answered in turn scrambling the eggs. He continued to cook the eggs for a few more minutes. When they were done he took them off the eye and turned to his friends and said "Right so if you two are done, I've made eggs". He grabbed a plate and walked off. "Don't Forget Hermione I Have The Car Today" He yelled at her from the living room eating his eggs. "Okay just fill it up when your done" she hollered back. "Sorry neighbors" Ron said jokingly from the kitchen. They could all hear each other fine from the living room to the kitchen. There was absolutely no need for then to holler other then to be a nuisance. 

It didn't take Harry very long to finish his eggs. He was still a rather thin person even after all these years. He sat his plate in the sink and grabbed the keys to the car. He said a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione reminding them to put up breakfast when they were down. He also reminded them that he'd pick them up after he got off work if they both didn't already have rides. Hermione probably would but you never knew with Ron. But it they didn't they'd surly message him. With that he left the apartment and went to work. 

When he arrived at Pluto's Thestral (the name of the coffee shop) all was normal. He put on his uniform and walked to through the kitchen. As usual Miri was already there working in the kitchen. She already been there for several hours making everything fresh for all the customers. She'd done this everyday without fail for the amount of time that Harry had worked there. Winter came not much later then him with a drink in her hand saying goodbye to her brother telling him to "Behave" or something like that. The last to show up was alway Leo, who today looked to be very happy a smile spread wide across his face. 

"Valdez, somethings wrong with your face" Winter picked from her perch on the coffee machine. "Winter mind your own business" Miri smacked her with a towel. Winter of course went ow! But did end up minding her own business while Miri did the exact opposite cooing all over Leo asking for information. 

It wasn't long until their more regular customers started to arrive. A young man who was always involved in something artistic and theatrical came in and ordered his usual. He was followed by two more drama nerds who happend to be a couple and were on a breakfast date. An overly peppy young blonde woman named Sophie who always gave Harry the creeps came in and ordered. She always ordered something overly complicated using words that they didn't have on they're menu and don't get me wrong they're menu had some weird and complicated words on it. I mean half of it was written In Greek or Latin. So ya she just liked to show off. Winer would always make her order because One she was the only one who could memorize everything the woman said so fast and accurately. Two, as before mentioned she creeped the guys out and last but not least she was really good at countering the woman's snobbish and bewildering behavior. Which Harry had always found that to be a very surprising skill of Winter's. 

As the Theater couple were leaving Harry checked the clock. "Hey Leo" he yelled "don't you want the register" he asked. "No" Leo yelled back "he's not coming til later" he explained from the coffee beans. When he said that you could hear Miri squeeling slightly in the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes 'and she told Winter to mind her business' he laughed to himself. 

As the day drifted on business slowed down again. That is until a very unexpected customer showed up again. Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and a pair of pants. His platinum blonde hair setting neatly on his head bangs resting just above his face. He walked up to the counter where Harry was standing. "Why hello there Potter" He smirked at him lightly striding up to him. "Hello There Draco" Harry replied sounding irritated. He really wasn't though. I'm just running out of adjectives. Harry place his elbows on the counter "What can I get for you" he asked. "Oh I don't" Draco made a show of choosing his order. He was much more put together today the he'd been the day before. "I'll just have a peppermint latte then please" Malfoy flashed his teeth. "No cinnamon today Malfoy" Harry quirked an eyebrow writing down the order. "I'm afraid not today no" Malfoy placed his hand on the counter leaning slightly " I found it was a bit to sweet for my taste, I don't think I like cinnamon" Draco added. "Right then, that'll be one Peppermint latte and" he looked Malfoy directly In the eye "one cinnamon roll, all to go yes" he didn't give Malfoy to respond "yes all to go". He capped the marker of his sharpie and smiled at Malfoy that'll be six Sickles please" Harry held out his hand. Malfoy glared at him annoyed but Harry was not giving up. Reluctantly Draco payed for his order. Though if Harry was going to be rude Draco saw no reason why he couldn't mess with him as well. So he stayed at the counter and leaned over just a little bit more. "Well if my orders to go I don't see why I need to go find a seat" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry voice dripping like poisonous nectar "I suppose you'll just have to talk to me" He grinned. Harry's mouth curled into a frown and he glanced over to the Blue haired employee from yesterday. Who had been watching their entire exchange from her perch. He must have sent her some mental message because she shook her head at him and said " Oh I'm not touching that sorry". She the climbed down from the coffee machine to where she was no longer visible from where Draco was standing. " Congratulations" Harry said "you just scared away the dragon tamer". Draco scrunched up his nose "I didn't know Weasley had a sister who liked Dragons too, and she's also a freak Mrs. Weasley must be so proud" he sneered. 'What was he doing' Draco thought to himself loudly. He closed his eyes 'this was not being better, he had come prepared to be better. Why oh why did he keep screwing this up'. Draco opened his eyes daring to glance at Harry. He had his arms crossed and was looking rather angry, like actually angry. Draco closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry that last one wasn't needed it was very unnecessary" he forced out the apology trying to sound sincere. "Apologie accepted" Harry responded coldly before walking off to make his order. 

Draco felt a pit inside his stomach twisting in knots as heat spread up his back. 'Look how badly you just messed up' he thought to himself 'you are incapable of being a better person' his breathing was beginning to slowly go out of rythem. 'Of course he hates you, everyone here hates you, and they don't even all know you' Draco bit his lip inhaling sharply. 'Your still just a disappointment' he was beginning to spiral 'no one cares about you' his breathing got worse. ' What is your problem, why can't you just be nice, it shouldn't be this hard' people where staring at him 'clearly somethings wrong with you' they all said In unison 'what gives you the right to suffer after all you've done!' they all yelled at him. Draco couldn't breathe he tugged on his collar and unbuttoned the top of his shirt trying to get air. ' Your a grown man' he thought 'pull it together' the tormenting continued. He put more of his weight on the counter so he wouldn't fall down feeling feint. He swallowed feeling like he swallow a rock it hurt so much. He felt something wet stream down his face. Tears. He was crying. 'God dammit' he cursed 'your in public' he thought 'pull it together'. He was really feeling light headed and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He's positive that's why he never noticed Harry had come around to check on him. 

Harry slowly reached his hand out to Malfoy "Hey is it okay if I touch you" he asked. He'd read somewhere that it was best to ask permission so not to freak the person out if they were having a panic attack. Harry was no expert but that's what this looked like. Malfoy nodded gasping for breath but unable to grasp it. Harry grabbed a hold of Malfoy's shoulder and slipped one hand under his armpit. Slowly he moved him to a booth in a more secluded area of the store. "Draco" he said calmly " can you hear me" He placed two hands on the side of his face. Malfoy nodded. "Okay good, now listen to me" He tried to get his attention. Malfoy looked at him eyes slightly glazed over. "Draco" Harry raised his voice "answer me". Draco blinked waking up just a little bit. "Look at me" Harry ordered Draco complied. "Breathe" Harry exhaled lightly "just breathe, block everything out, just focus on my voice" he tried to say as calmly as possible. Malfoy did his best to do as Harry said. He could see that. Malfoy was still hiccuping though quite a lot. 

Harry tried wiping away Malfoy's tears with his thumbs. "Shh" he said as though Malfoy was but a child "It's okay" he whispered. 

Draco's breathing began to properly slow as Harry continued to whisper calming words to him. His breathing was still very choppy but it was a lot better than it was and he was no longer hyperventilating. The toxic thoughts were slowing down and his world was becoming more stable. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at Harry. Sweet, beautiful, stupid Harry. With his stupid friends and scar, and broomstick. Draco laughed lightly to himself voice still a little hoarse and breathy sounding. Stupid Harry Potter. Why was it always stupid Harry Potter...

His green eyes shined like emeralds to Draco at this very moment. It was probably because he was so light headed but at that moment Draco thought Harry Potter looked angelic. "Are you okay" Harry asked eyes filled with concern. Draco was finding it hard to breathe again but this time for a very different reason. Draco furrowed his eyebrows together staring at Harry. " Yes, I'm fine" he tried to say with confidence. He must have failed because Harry didn't look convinced. "Are you sure Malfoy" Harry leaned in closer to look at him.  
Draco swallowed he was already feeling light headed and sick Potter did not need to help with that at all. Draco could catch the smell of his cologne mixed with the air once more. Draco scrunched up his noise and backed away very far and very quickly from Harry. " What's wrong" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Don't worry about it" He growled. "Draco what's wrong" Harry prodded. "It's none of your business Potter" Draco snapped. "Its just" Harry paused "I think I might be able to help" Harry suggests to him. "How's that" Draco snapped frowning. "Well if you think you can tell me, what made you have a panic attack" Malfoy had no idea how to answer. What did he mean he'd had a panic attack. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy he didn't get panic attacks. "I don't know what your talking about" he crossed his arms. "Yes you do Malfoy stop hiding it" Harry leand over Draco trying to look him In the face. Draco's ears started to flush red due to the closeness of Harry's face. He was so close that Draco could feel his breathing ripple on his skin. "Really Potter, can't you simply mind your own business do once in your life" Draco snarked at him. Harry moved away from Draco and repositioned himself.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh "Look if you don't want my help that's fine, but you probably should try and figure out why you're having those" Harry had a tone of superiority in his assuming this had happened before when it hadn't. "I mean clearly somethings going on and" Draco cut him off "Do you ever shut up" he sounded annoyed. "Malfoy" Harry said pointedly "Potter" Draco replied. 

"Thank you for helping, I am actually very grateful for it. But please don't go trying to make problems where they're aren't any because of your damn hero complex" Malfoy said sternly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't have a hero complex. He was just trying to help people. Malfoy had clearly been in need of help and clearly still did. People don't just break down in cafe's waiting for their orders. Malfoy checked his watched and looked at Harry "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll be going now, if you'll let me out that it" they were sitting in a booth. Harry reluctantly got up and let Malfoy out. He couldn't keep him there against his will. Even if he wanted to. Harry sighed and they walked back to the counter.

"It's probably cold now" Harry said as he handed Malfoy his order. "I could remake it for you, free of charge of course" he offered. "No thank you Potter but I think I'll be going anyway" Draco set something on the counter. He picked up his to go cup completely ignoring the bag with the cinnamon roll in it. "Well have a good day then" Harry said awkwardly. Malfoy nodded and turned to walk away. Harry looked to see what he'd set down in the table. Malfoy had left four more Galeons on the counter with a smiley face that'd been drawn ethier the night before or earlier this morning. Harry blinked for a moment and picked up the coins. 'Malfoy hadn't left the store yet' he began to think ' he could return them'. Harry walked swiftly around the counter and chased quickly after Malfoy.  
When he was closer he grabbed ahold of his right arm and said "Hey Malfoy wait a moment". Malfoy spun around and they were very close once more about five inches to be exact. (I'm American sorry) "You forgot something" Harry said quietly holding up his other hand where the coins were. Malfoy looked at Harry's hands the one clasping his wrist and the one he was holding out. He rolled his "You really are determined to keep me in this store" he teased. Harry couldn't think of a good response but continued to hold Malfoy's arm. "Potter if you don't let me go I am going to react to this situation" Malfoy threatend coyly. Harry rolled his eyes "What 'Is your Father going to hear about this' " he mocked. Malfoy rolled his eyes "I actually haven't talked to my father in quite a while Potter" Draco stated "now this is your last warning, let me go". Harry tighten his grip on Malfoy's arm deciding to be stubborn. Malfoy stepped a little closer "Well you asked for it" He said chuckling lightly to himself. Harry wasn't sure what Malfoy was planning to do that he thought was so terrifying. Draco yanked his arm away from Harry's grasp and stepped closer. He quickly gripped onto Harry's right shoulder and the back of his neck. He swiftly pulled Harry to him up and joined their lips together. Harry's eyes widend in shock. What was happening right now. Why was Draco Malfoy kissing him. Harry really didn't know how to react so he stood there frozen. Malfoy's lips were soft against his own and Harry could smell the gel he used in his hair and the faint sent of green tea. Harry closed his eyes in the heat of the moment. His hands were held awkwardly in the air not knowing what to do with them. When Harry had decided to enjoy the kiss Malfoy pulled away. Harry followed looking he was trying to kiss the air. 

Harry blinked very frazzled. He stared at Malfoy holding his breath. "Do you still think I'd 'tell my father' about this" he smirked at Harry smugly. Harry let out a heavy exhale. He puffed out his chest still very flustered and tried to respond "I-you- a" now it was Harry's turn to go red. "E-Why did you do that" he forced out the question. Malfoy raised his eyebrows "Why not" his smile was making him very punchable. "I did try to warn you" he noted. "Well that's not what I was expecting" Harry said exasperated. "Well that's not my fault is it" Malfoy crossed his arms. Harry widend his eyes glaring being quite frustrated. Malfoy tweaked the corner of his mouth. He was obviously enjoying Harry's suffering. He spun on his heels " See you tomorrow Potter" he said before walking out the door and onto the sidewalk outside.

When Harry saw that Malfoy was completely gone. He let out a much more audible sound. With Malfoy gone his brain began switch gears from defensive to actually processing what had just happened. Harry's breathing spend up in a controlled way. He was freaking out yes, but he wasn't having a panic attack. He combed his hands though his hair slowly regaining his composure. He stomped back to the counter trying to slow his heart beat. When he got there he just tried to stare into the distance. 

Winter slid over to him slowly chin resting on her hand. "Heey Potter" she drew out the vowels "Your glasses are crooked" she smiled at him teasingly. He jumped at first then straightened his glasses. She continued to smile at him laughing quietly. He turned and sassily glared at her "Not a word to Miri, or otherwise" He added that last part as she began to open her mouth to say something. She began laughing harder. "I mean it, one word from you and I'll switch shifts with Luna" she scoffed at him crossing her arms pouting. "Jokes on you" she mumbled " I actually like Luna". Harry narrowed his eyes at her "Ash, mind your own business" he quoted Miri knowing that's shut her up. "Fine" she said standing up "but only Isy calls me that" she moved back to her perch. 

Harry rolled his eyes focusing on the rest of the store. As much as he tried to not think about it. His thoughts kept wandering to Draco's lips on his. He smiled faintly to himself at the thought of seeing Draco again tomorrow. 

Harry Potter And The Fact That He's Still A Little Bit Clueless. 

Fin~


End file.
